


23:59

by frstlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Drinking, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frstlove/pseuds/frstlove
Summary: Jongdae doesn't like New Year's Eve parties.





	23:59

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year's Eve everyone !!!!!!!  
> I should probably be writing something else but this came to me and I am so into baekchen being soft boyfriends at new year's eve that this just kinda happened. I really wantes to write some smut to end it but I am terrible at it, so it's all very PG-13. This came mostly from frustration over not spending today with my gf so I am a mess.  
> Hope all of you have a great 2018! <3

“Yes?” Jongdae turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Hello. I saw you from across the room and couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” Baekhyun was standing straight, much further away than Jongdae would have expected him to be.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” He looked amused.

Baekhyun nodded. “I’m Baekhyun. Can I get you a drink?”

Jongdae smiled and leaned into the table. “I don’t know, _can_ you?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, amused. “Handsome _and_ sassy? Now I’m definitely getting you a drink.”

Jongdae laughed and extended a hand. “Kim Jongdae. English teacher by day, vodka drinker at night.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, but shook his hand anyway. “I can see that,” he said, looking down at the three glasses that Jongdae had in front of him.

“Have you been drinking much?” Jongdae said, eyes narrowing.

“Not nearly enough,” Baekhyun said, grabbing the glasses. “I guess I need to catch up.” He walked away, presumably to get some drinks, and Jongdae was left alone as he shook his head and smiled to himself.

He had never been too into New Year’s Eve parties. He liked going out just fine, but New Year’s Eve should be spent with family, loved ones, cuddling up to his boyfriend on the couch. As romantic as midnight kisses seemed, he much preferred a big family gathering with lots of champagne.

Baekhyun was back before Jongdae could even notice, and he offered him his drink. “Vodka and orange soda, right?” Jongdae nodded, and Baekhyun winked at him as he took a large sip from his own drink.

“So,” Jongdae said a he looked at how Baekhyun downed his drink. “What’s a boy like you doing at a place like this?”

Baekhyun chuckled and raised his eyebrows. It looked so attractive that Jongdae almost kissed him right there, just to take that expression off. “I have never liked spending New Year’s Eve at home.”

“Oh?” Jongdae said, leaning forward.

“You know,” Baekhyun said, licking his lips. “It’s the biggest party night of the year. It should be celebrated like that.”

“I don’t agree,” Jongdae replied, quickly taking another sip of his drink. “It’s an important night. Family, friends, boyfriend. Not strangers at some party.”

“Really?” Baekhyun leaned in, closer. “Then what are you doing here?”

“My boyfriend brought me here, actually.” Jongdae was trying very hard not to look at Baekhyun’s lips, and failing.

“Boyfriend?” Short of being stopped, he leaned further in, taking a step towards Jongdae. “And what would he say about us sharing a drink?”

Jongdae smirked and reached out to play with Baekhyun’s fingers, which were on top of the table, asking to be held. “He’s always liked to watch.” He looked up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, and they were so dark with lust they almost looked black.

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s wrist in return, holding him in place just as he was about to take a step back, He let his fingers roam through Jongdae’s forearm, tracing circles on his skin. “I wonder what would make him intervene,” he said absent minded, like he wasn’t talking to Jongdae at all.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jongdae answered, letting his free hand roam until it found the trapeze of Baekhyun’s tight jeans. He pulled, and Baekhyun was suddenly much, much closer. “I guess we should just push it.”

Baekhyun’s hand travelled down Jongdae’s arm and rested it against his chest as his other hand settled on the table next to him. He was about to speak when a loud voice echoed through the room.

“Okay, everyone!” A short man said, standing on a chair. “We’re eating the cake now!”

Baekhyun and Jongdae sighed and pulled apart. Jongdae discreetly turned towards the table, adjusting his crotch as Baekhyun chuckled. “I guess I’m just _that_ hot.”

Jongdae sticked his tongue out at him, and they both walked towards Minseok, who was giving out paper plates to everyone. They kept a reasonable distance, but still walked close to each other, drinks in hand.

Minseok had insisted that the new year should be greeted with sugar in the stomach, to make the entering year sweeter. No one really understood what the hell he was talking about, but it was his party, his apartment and his cake, all free, so no one was complaining.

Jongdae got his plate and sat on the floor next to Baekhyun, who had gotten too tired to do anything but sit and wait for midnight. Jongdae had asked for a big piece, knowing damn well that Baekhyun would want some cake, and he laughed when Baekhyun immediately opened his mouth when Jongdae was about to bite into the food. He laughed, and Baekhyun pouted, whining softly. “If you want some, all you have to do is ask,” Jongdae said as he ate another piece, licking the icing sugar from his lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted down quickly, but he recovered so fast Jongdae wasn’t sure it had even happened at all. “Please, Jongdae.” He said it in a low voice, so soft that no one else would hear it. “Feed me.” He opened his mouth and stared at Jongdae, almost daring him to say no.

Jongdae had never been one to have a lot of self-control, but he wasn’t letting Baekhyun win tonight. “Come and get it,” He took a piece of cake and carefully placed it between his own lips, leaning back into the wall and raising his eyebrows.

Baekhyun didn’t think twice before leaning in and stopping only a second to look at Jongdae’s eyes, looking for permission, before he closed his lips around the cake and let his tongue dart out to lick at Jongdae’s lips, covered in sugar again.

He didn’t pull back as he swallowed, and he didn’t miss the way Jongdae’s eyes watched his Adam’s apple move when he did so. He smirked, licking his lips, and then pulled back to take a long sip from his drink. He had ordered a straw on purpose, knowing damn well how his lips looked when he drank from it.

Jongdae was still looking at him and, feeling daring, he reached out and grabbed a piece of cake with his fingers. He shoved it into his mouth, lips closing around his fingers, and winked at Jongdae, who followed the movement without a word. Baekhyun reached out again, but Jongdae grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Baekhyun looked at him, questioning, but Jongdae just shook his head and let his hand fall to Baekhyun’s thigh, next to his on the floor. “I said _some._ Any more, you have to earn.” He didn’t miss the way Baekhyun pressed his lips together or how his thigh tensed under his hand, but he didn’t care. He wanted Baekhyun as hot and heavy as he was feeling.

Baekhyun seemed like he wanted to say something, but a loud bang made them both look up. The TV was on, and a program was counting down the last five minutes until the new year. Baekhyun got up and offered Jongdae his hand. Jongdae took it, grateful, and carefully raised from the floor, trying not to drop the cake. Baekhyun gracefully grabbed him by the waist, and Jongdae look at him from the corner of his eye. He really was handsome, with the bright red hair and deep, brown eyes. He could feel his hips next to his own through the maybe too-tight pants, and Jongdae was thankful that he was just about as tall as him. He had never enjoyed big height differences, anyway.

The clock ticked 23:58, and Jongdae left the plate on a nearby table. Baekhyun tightened his hold on his hip when he returned, pulling him closer.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said, turning Jongdae around so they were facing each other. “Do you wanna hear something cheesy?”

Jongdae laughed and let his hands rest on Baekhyun’s chest. “I didn’t know you could be cheesy.”

Baekhyun almost blushed, but he softly hit Jongdae’s arm anyway. “Shut up.” He looked almost embarrassed. “Will you be my New Year’s Eve kiss?”

Jongdae smiled, big and bright, and moved his hands up so they were around Baekhyun’s neck. “Oh, babe,” he teased. “You want to kiss me?”

Baekhyun let his hands fall to Jongdae’s butt, and he squeezed. “I don’t think we can do in public the things I wanna do to you to welcome the new year,” he whispered into Jongdae’s ear, and Jongdae bit back a groan.

The room erupted into cheers as the clock struck midnight, and Baekhyun turned his head to meet Jongdae’s lips. They were soft, daringly moving against his own as Jongdae’s hand reached up to cup his cheek. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss and leaned back, but Jongdae held him in place, letting his tongue dart out to lick his lips. Baekhyun moaned, and he opened up, tasting sugar on Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s hands roaming everywhere, from his butt, to his chest, to the top of his arms, leaving a heated feeling everywhere they touched.

They pulled apart, both panting, and Baekhyun smiled so cheerily that Jongdae melted and stroked his cheek with a loving look on his face. Baekhyun noticed and smiled even brighter, leaning in to give him a softer kiss this time, lips closed and meeting for a brief moment before Baekhyun’s grin turned too big to keep kissing.

Jongdae looked around, at his friends, happy and hopeful for what the new year may bring. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said, getting his attention back. “I love you, you know.”

Jongdae smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling from it. He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, and hugged him tighter. “I love you too, Baek.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/utlyewon) is kind of active if anyone is interested


End file.
